villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Adam Taurus/Gallery
Images and videos of the terrorist Adam Taurus from the RWBY. Gallery Images Adam ProfilePic Normal.png|Adam's volumes 1-3 appearance V5AdamInfobox.png|Adam's volumes 4-6 outfit prior to his exile Blinfold Adam.png|Adam wearing a Blindfold after throwing his mask away AdamMeetsCinder.png|Adam meeting with Cinder. AdamRWBY.png|Adam prepares to attack the cargo train 640px-AdamBadass.png|Adam lands on the cargo train AdamandBlake.png|Adam with his former partner Blake Belladonna AdamAwesome.png|Adam destroys the Spider Droid AdamSheath.png|Adam sheathing his sword AdamLieutenant.png|Adam with his Lieutenant Adam Taurus Blackmailed.jpg|Adam Blackmailed into helping Cinder Adam&Trio.png|Adam with Cinder and her associates AdamVolume3.png|Adam in the Volume 3 Opening. AdamAttacksBeacon.png|Adam leading the White Fang's attack on Beacon. Adam killing an Atlas soldier.png|Adam killing an Atlas soldier in the burning dining hall during the battle of Beacon AdamvsBlake.png|Adam battles with Blake V3 11 00107.png|Adam declaring that he will make it his mission to destroy everything Blake loves AdamTorturesBlake.png|Adam stabs Blake in the abdomen. AdamArmSlice.png|Adam slices off Yang's arm. V5AdamInfobox.png AdamVolume4.png|Adam in the Volume 4 Opening. AdamNightmare.png|Adam appears in Yang's nightmare AdamSmile.png|Adam's evil grin in Yang's nightmare. Adam hallucination.png|Yang's P.T.S.D hallucination of Adam at the abandoned estate. Hazel & Adam Volume 5 OP.png|Adam and Hazel in Volume 5's opening. V5 02 00039.png|Adam in the throne room of Sienna Khan. V5 02 00042.png|Adam revealing his true goals and desires to Sienna Khan moments before betraying and killing her. V5 02 00044.png|Adam kills Sienna Khan. V5 02 00048.png|Adam takes over as High Leader of the White Fang. V5 05 00036.png|Adam ordering the execution of the Belladonna family except for Blake via hologram. V5 11 00013.png|Adam at Haven Academy in preparation for the attack. V5 13 00021.png|Adam and his men look up when Blake calls his name. V5 13 00023.png|Men orders his men to stand down on Blake. V5 13 00036.png|Adam attempting to detonate the explosives. V5 13 00037.png|Adam lashing out on one of his subordinates. V5 13 00040.png|Adam realizing that he has lost control of the battle V5 14 00005.png|Adam holding his shotgun up at Blake. V5 14 00010.png|Adam dueling with Sun on Haven Academy's grounds. V5 14 00012.png|Adam escapes and flees from Haven Academy. V5 14 00065.png|Adam witnessing Hazel Rainart carrying Emerald Sustrai and Mercury Black running away from Haven Academy hiding in a tree. Adam Taurus.jpg|Artwork of Adam. AdamTaurus-0.png|Adam Taurus Adam Vol 5 Profile.png|Adam Taurus in the Volume 5 opening. Snip20181101 2.png|Adam in the Volume 6 Opening. Rwby adam turnaround by montyoum-d639uva.gif|Turnaround model Manga ch5 adam weapon.png|Adam fighting in the manga. Wilt&blush.jpg|Adam's weapons, Wilt (top) and Blush (bottom). Adam without red lines.png|Adam wearing his mask without the red marks Ghira berating Adam.png|Ghira berating Adam after he kills a person Adam being hailed a hero.png|The White Fang members hailing Adam as a hero after he saved Ghira by killing somebody Adam and Blake arguing.png|Adam and Blake arguing over how many people Adam kills on missions he leads Adam Sienna and Ilia fighting.png|Adam Robbing a Schnee Dust Company train with Ilia and Sienna Adam Taurus Sanity.jpg|Adam slaughtering the White Fang members in the throne room after they refuse to listen to him V6 01 00014.png|Adam, after he slaughters his remaining followers. Adam discarding his mask.png|Adam throwing his mask away after being exiled from the White Fang Adam aboard Argus Limited.png|Adam stalking Blake aboard the Argus Limited as she disconnects the train cars Adam Taurus Confronting Blake.jpg|Adam confronts Blake at the Argus radar tower V6 10 00076.png|Adam and Blake preparing to continue fighting Adam Taurus 2.jpg|Adam after removing his blindfold revealing his scarred eye V6 12 00045.png|Adam preparing to resume his fight with Yang and Blake Adam_Taurus_Defeated.jpg|Adam being stabbed by both Blake and Yang Adam Taurus Death.jpg|Adam's death. IMG 8160 compact.png|Adam's miniature figure for the RWBY: Combat Ready board game. Adam Combat Ready Cards 01.jpg|Adam Taurus on a card for RWBY: Combat Ready. Adam Combat Ready Cards 02.jpg Adam Combat Ready Cards 03.jpg Adam Combat Ready Cards 04.jpg Adam Combat Ready Cards 05.jpg Adam Combat Ready Cards 06.jpg Amity_Arena_character_art_of_Adam_Taurus.jpg|Adam Taurus in RWBY: Amity Arena. Amity_Arena_Promotional_Material_of_Adam_Taurus.jpg RWBY_AA_Adam_Taurus_render.jpg|Adam Taurus unit in RWBY: Amity Arena. Adam_card_icon.png|Adam card in RWBY: Amity Arena. RWBY_DC_Comics_1_(Chapter_1)_Cinder_and_Adam_during_the_Battle_of_Beacon.jpg|Adam with Cinder, during the Battle of Beacon in the RWBY comic book series. Videos RWBY "Black" Trailer RWBY Volume 6 Adam Character Short RWBY Volume 6 Intro Rooster Teeth RWBY Chapter 11 - Blake confronts Adam RWBY Volume 6 Episode 12 - Adam Taurus Death Scene RWBY Volume 6 Soundtrack - Lionize (Full) Category:Galleries